Avant
by The little girl in the trees
Summary: OS. Finch a 17 ans aujourd'hui; son père lui offre un carnet. Pendant ces trois semaines qui séparent le 16 mai du 6 juin, date de la Moisson, la jeune fille va déverser ses craintes et quelques petits moments de son quotidien dans ce carnet.


_Le 16 mai de l'an 74 après les Jours Sombres_

_Cher journal,_

Je viens d'avoir 17 ans, et papa t'a offert comme cadeau. Je m'appelle Finch, Finch Crossley, et je vis dans le district Cinq. Le district de l'énergie, une ville couverte d'une chape de pollution au travers de laquelle le soleil n'a jamais brillé, du moins pas de mon vivant.

Je vis au 8eme étage d'un immeuble qui en compte 14, dans un appartement minuscule, avec mon père, qui a 49 ans, mon frère Jay qui a 12 ans et ma soeur Luna qui a 9 ans. Ma mère est morte un an après sa naissance d'un cancer du poumon. J'avais 11 ans.

Mon père travaille dans une centrale. Mon frère va bientôt arrêter l'école pour aller travailler chez Mr Dinghout, un riche fabriquant de câbles électriques. Luna a encore un peu de marge. Quand à moi, je suis entrée il y a deux ans dans la plus prestigieuse académie du district avec trois années d'avance ( je suis surdouée, il paraît ). Je deviendrais chercheuse en énergie, un poste rare réservée à l'élite, qui consiste à trouver de nouvelles façons d'exploiter les énergies, ou d'en trouver de nouvelles.

Autre chose: dans trois semaines, c'est la Moisson. Jay et moi prenons chacun deux _tessarae_ en plus de nos papiers obligatoires ( mais avant, j'en prenais quatre ). Donc, Jay a trois papiers à son nom et moi j'en ai... 28. Je suis donc un peu stressée, 28 c'est beaucoup. Mais bon, il y en quand même au total 11 514 654 dans le vol des filles ( ce sont les chiffres officiels, qui viennent de sortir ). Et puis, je n'ai encore jamais été choisie, non ?

* * *

_Le 23 mai de l'an 74 après les Jours Sombres_

_Cher journal, _

Plus que deux semaines. Jay commence à faire des cauchemars. Toutes les nuits ou presque, il se réveille en sursaut et en appelant au secours. Comme nous dormons tous les trois dans la même pièce ( et papa dans la cuisine-salon-salle à manger ), Luna se réveille à son tour et pleure, et je les console tous les deux.

Moi aussi, j'ai peur. Cette année n'est pas comme les autres. Les Pacificateurs sont plus violents que jamais. Hier, je rentrais des cours et je suis passée par la Place Centrale ( l'académie se trouve juste à côté du Village des Vainqueurs ). Enchaîné à un poteau, un homme se faisait fouetter. Un attroupement s'était formé. J'ai demandé à une femme ce qui s'est passé, elle m'a répondue que cet homme a volé une pomme dans l'épicerie la plus proche. Le pire, c'est que c'était une pomme toute rabougrie, un peu moisie.

A ce moment, un petit garçon de 7 ou 8 ans, rachitique, tellement maigre qu'on pouvait compter ses côtes sous ses haillons, a fendu la foule en hurlant " Papa ! " Il a commencé à détacher son père, quand il s'est pris une balle dans la tête. Son père, lui, il avait perdu trop de sang et il en est mort quelques minutes plus tard. Et ce n'est pas la première que ce genre de chose se produit. Les choses s'accélèrent. Sur la façade de l'immeuble d'en face, quelqu'un a peint à la peinture rouge " Panem Libre, Nos Enfants Sauvés, Mort à Snow et au Capitole ! " PLNESMSC, c'est un code, certains l'arborent discrètement sur leurs vêtements. Les Pacificateurs ne l'ont pas encore compris, mais, quand ils le réaliseront, ça va chauffer.

* * *

_Le 25 mai de l'an 74 après les Jours Sombres_

_Cher journal, _

A l'académie, un professeur est absent depuis trois jours. Le bruit prétend qu'il a été confondu avec un groupe de résistants. Je ne l'avais pas personnellement, mais si c'est vrai, et que ceux qui sont à l'abri de la misère comme lui rejoignent des résistants, la révolte ne tardera pas. Il ne reste qu'une étincelle pour mettre le feu au poudre. Une étincelle...

Hier soir, nous avons regardé une émission du Capitole obligatoire, une émission " pré-Jeux " comme je les appelle. c'était l'interview de la Haut-Juge de l'année dernière, Lucina Travian, et collaboratrice du Haut-Juge de cette année, Senecca Crane. C'était une femme très grande, à la peau satinée bleu nuit, aux yeux et aux chevex bleau cyan. Elle portait une très belle robe azur, une cascade de froufrous et de dentelles. Luna, qui depuis toute petite fanstame sur ces " robes de princesses " portées par des " belles fées ", la regardait avec des yeux grand ouverts. Une autre petite fille aurait été malheureuse de savoir qu'elle n'en aurait jamais une pareille, mais elle se plaisait à les contempler, des étoiles dans les yeux. Bien que je réprove ces modes ridicules, j'aurais aimé lui en offrir une.

Caesar Flickerman, lui aussi en bleu nuit ( sa couleur de l'année je crois ), la cuisinait sur l'arène. Lucina a éclaté d'un rire cristallin et a répondu:

- Cette année, un grand classique, mais ce n'est pas dans le paysage que ce sera le plus senssas, c'est dans les tributs ! Et nous avons préparé un Grand Final... juste magnifique ! Mais vous le verrez bien quand nous y serons !

Un Grand Final magnifique n'en sera qu'horrible. Et si j'ai été choisie pour les Juex ? Bien sûr, rien ne dit que je parviendrai jusqu'à là...

* * *

_Le 01 juin de l'an 74 après les Jours Sombres_

_Cher journal, _

Oh mon Dieu ! Plus que 5 jours ! Dans le district, l'électricité est palpable ( si je peux me permettre le jeu de mots ). Ce matin, des Pacificateurs sont vens arrêter un de nos voisins de palier, voeuf comme papa et père de 5 enfants qu'il élève seul, dont l'aîné a un an de plus que moi et le dernier l'âge de Luna ( avec, entre, 3 filles de 15, 13, et 10 ans ). Leur, mère est décédée d'une épidémie de rougeole la même année que Maman.

Bref, ils l'ont battu à mort devant ses enfants parce que, sur les caméras de surveillance, il avait été repéré trafiquant du tabac,denrée rare et précieuse ici, provoquant un engouement comparable à celui de la morphine au district Six, ou de l'opium dans le Dix. C'était ce qui lui permettait de faire vivre sa famille. Puis les enfants ont été embarqués au foyer communal, un endroit triste et sans joie où les privations et les brimades font légion.

A l'académie, c'est toujours le même train-train. Je ne te l'ai peut-être pas expliqué, mais la plupart des élèves sont les enfants de riches producteurs dans le district ( la fille du maire est même dans ma classe ), rare sont ceux venant de la population défavorisée du district ( représentant pourtant 95% de la population totale ).

Les élèves n'ont donc, pour la plupart, pas besoin de prendre de _tessarae, _et comme j'ai trois ans d'avance, ceux de ma classe ( qui ont 20 ans ) ne sont plus éligibles.

Quelle chance !

* * *

_Le 03 juin de l'an 74 après les Jours Sombres_

_Cher journal, _

3 jours.

* * *

_Le 04 juin de l'an 74 après les Jours Sombres_

_Cher journal,_

2 jours

* * *

_Le O5 juin de l'an 74 après les Jours Sombres,_

_Cher journal, _

Demain je n'aurai pas le temps de t'écrire avant la Moisson. Donc ceci est peut-être mon dernier billet. Mais je te décrirai probablement le déroulement de la Moisson, si je reviens, et je serai tranquille pour encore une année, avant d'être libérée. Bien sûr, si je suis tirée l'année prochaine, ce sera pire à cause de l'Expiation, mais n'y pensons pas.

Je pense qu'on se reverra bientôt.

Finch


End file.
